


Tribute

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Every year during the summer solstice Iruka's village offers a child to the youkai in exchange for protection. Unable to quietly let Naruto be taken, Iruka steps in and finds himself claimed by the youkai. Iruka has to leave behind everything he knows and come into a world he had only ever heard stories about.





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be sticking with this title. I just couldn't find the right one.
> 
> Rikacain gave the following summary and I think it’s perfect:
> 
> Iruka: I volunteer as tribute  
> Dog: Sweet, two for the price of one  
> Iruka: wait what ?
> 
> Yes. That’s exactly it.

Iruka hated the solstice. He loved the long, sunny days of coming summer. The whine of insects in the air. The smell of green things growing and the noise of people and life all around him. Everything came so alive in spring. It was so beautiful and lively after the cold and dark of winter. But then the solstice came and Iruka was forced to face the harsh reality.

Everyone was gathering in the town square, all dressed in their best clothing. Iruka knew that the youkai had already arrived. People had been whispering about it all morning. Four creatures in long cloaks, with black clawed hands. They wore masks, painted white with red and black markings on them. Usually a grotesque depiction of an animal.

As a child, Iruka had attempted to see behind those masks. It had been foolish and terrifying. He had been caught every time and scolded badly by the other villagers. Even that behaviour hadn’t been enough to tempt Hiruzen to give him up. The old man had looked after Iruka and no one had gone against him. Hiruzen had been too well respected. Too fearsome for anyone to challenge. At least openly. It hadn’t stopped the whispers and certainly hadn’t stopped Iruka from being a troublemaker. But the old man’s devotion had kept him safe.

Despite everything Hiruzen hadn’t let them offer Iruka up at the solstice. The time when at least one child was given to the youkai to appease them. To keep them from harming the village. The youkai would leave with the children and they were never seen or heard from again. It was an accord that was struck centuries ago. An important ritual to protect the people of the village through sacrifice. Human sacrifice.

Iruka hated it. Had tried speaking against it to Hiruzen. They had fought over it so often that their relationship had suffered. Iruka had distanced himself from the old man. He had been so angry that Hiruzen had been willing to sacrifice others in his place. Iruka had made peace with the old village leader before he passed. But it had been perfunctory. To give Hiruzen some peace before his death.

Iruka wormed his way through the crowd. He had spent the morning in the small school, organizing school work. A lot of the students had missed classes during the planting season. Iruka wanted them to finish catching up before the summer break. Iruka wanted to make sure none of the rural children missed out compared to those who lived in town. Knowledge was just as important to have on the farm as it was to have in the village proper.

A murmuring kicked up in the crowd. Iruka felt his breath catch. He didn’t want to look and see who might be going up the steps of the town hall to meet the youkai. He couldn’t stomach the idea of losing any of the children in the village. He looked up because knew he had to. Iruka’s heart stopped. There, on the steps of the town hall was Naruto. Mizuki’s hand was gripping the boy’s shoulder tightly, Forcing him towards the four youkai. Making his little legs march him towards four monsters that would take him away. To do only they knew what to an eight-year-old boy.

“We offer this child to-”

“No!”

Iruka couldn’t stop the word tearing from his mouth. There were gasps and muttering coming from everyone around Iruka. He pushed and cursed his way through the crowd. He threw himself up the stairs to put himself between Naruto and the youkai.

“No?” The youkai with a mask like a racoon said. “Do you have a claim to this child?”

“He’s mine,” Iruka said.

The youkai tilted his head to study Iruka.

“Your, what?”

“What?”

The youkai sighed as if Iruka’s desperate attempts to save a little boy were an irritating inconvenience.

“What is this boy to you? How is he yours?” He spoke slowly as if Iruka was too stupid to understand what he said.

“He’s my student,” Iruka snapped. He drew himself up straight and looked the youkai in the eye. “I’m responsible for him.”

“Iruka, what are you doing?” Mizuki hissed.

Iruka glanced over his shoulder to glare at Mizuki. Naruto was biting his lip to keep from crying. Iruka smiled at him and reached a hand out to him. Naruto wriggled out of Mizuki’s grip. He latched onto Iruka with one hand and scrubbed at his eyes with the other. Iruka stroked sticky little fingers with his thumb.

“It’ll be okay, Naruto. I promise,” Iruka said. He kept his voice pitched low. Naruto nodded and made a small affirmative noise.

“So you claim him?”

“Yes,” Iruka said as he turned his attention back to the youkai. Naruto had stepped in close, pressing into Iruka's side. “Yes, I do.”

“And who claims you?” Another youkai spoke. The mask looked like it might be a dog.

“What?”

“Those without family are for us. Even if you claim this boy, it is obvious he is not yours. A teacher and student do not make a family.” The dog mask said.

Naruto’s hand trembled in his.

“That’s not for you to decide!” Iruka shouted.

“Maybe You’re right. But perhaps the people of your village think you’re wrong. So who claims you?” The youkai with the racoon mask moved forward with terrifying speed. Iruka couldn’t stop the monster from wrapping its clawed hand around his throat. “Who speaks for you here? Where is your family to protect you from us? Who will scream for you and place themselves between you and danger? Where are those that raised you to think of others before yourself?”

Iruka felt his heart plummet. He shoved the hand away, surprised that there was no resistance. He pushed Naruto so he was mostly hidden from the youkai’s view.

“Dead,” Iruka whispered.

“What was that dear sensei?”

“They’re dead,” Iruka said. “My parents and the man that protected me from _you_ for so long.” Iruka’s voice cracked over the words. “They’re all dead.”

“So there is no one here that will speak for you now?”

Iruka had taken to looking out for Naruto over the past few years. He hadn’t meant it to happen. It hadn’t been his intention to insert himself into the boy’s life. But Naruto, despite being brash, loud and overeager, was kind and sweet. He was an endearing boy. Iruka had been charmed and swept away with a need to care for him. He was more than just a student to Iruka. He had filled up a part of Iruka that he hadn’t even realized was empty.

The other people in town had disapproved. Loathed that he did it in fact. Muttered about it and slowly stopped acknowledging him. Orphans were left to their own devices. Cared for in the barest sense. Fed, clothed and sheltered until they could be given away at the solstice. Until they would no longer be a burden to the village.

Iruka turned and looked to Mizuki. The man who wouldn’t meet his eyes. They had grown up together but hadn’t been as close lately. Naruto had been taking up most of Iruka’s time. Years of friendship. And the man couldn’t even look him in the face. He looked out to the crowd but he knew they would be doing the same, looking at the ground, at each other. Anywhere but at the ones on the steps. That was the way it had always been. Iruka had been lucky to avoid it after his parents died. Hiruzen had taken him in and protected him until he was of age. The youkai didn’t take adults. At least that’s what everyone said. What everyone believed. Now, however, they were looking at Iruka with interest.

“It’s so quiet, sensei. Not a peep for such a selfless man? How sad.” The raccoon masked youkai’s tone was mocking. Iruka wanted to yell, no scream at him. How could he mock them for having no one? How could anyone stand up for them when they had no one?

“You’re both ours now.”

The youkai with the dog mask spoke. The other three turned to him, stepping out of his way as he walked towards Iruka.

“Weasel will see that you pack only what you need. We will wait for you at the gate.”

With that three of the youkai disappeared leaving behind the smallest of the group. A murmur rose up from the crowd. People huddled together and threw pitying looks at them. Others looked at them with disdain. Mizuki had slunk off the steps while Iruka was distracted. He couldn’t pick out his old friend’s distinct grey hair in the crowd.

“We will go to your homes and collect your things,” Weasel said. His voice sounded young but Iruka wasn’t sure.

Iruka opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say so he turned and began to walk his way down the stairs, tugging Naruto along with him. The crush of people parted around them. People shoved each other out of the way as if touching Iruka or Naruto meant that they would share their fate. People were whispering and Iruka caught some unkind words about himself and Naruto. Iruka stopped walking to glare. A few people gasped and glared, others just looked away before shuffling off. Iruka wanted to lose his temper. To tell every single one of them what he thought and felt. Only Naruto’s hand in his stopped him.

“Are taking us away?” Naruto asked once they were clear of the crowd. He had stopped crying and despite clinging to Iruka’s hand, seemed calm. Iruka wished he could feel something.

Weasel paused to face the boy. “Yes.” 

“Good.”

Iruka looked down to Naruto in surprise.

“Naruto-” Iruka began.

Naruto’s chin jutted out and his face had crumpled to a frown.

“The boy is entitled to his own opinion.”

Iruka glared at the monster. “And where will you be taking us?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Home.”

“Your home?” Naruto asked.

The youkai nodded once. Naruto took a deep breath. Iruka knew what was coming. A small part of him was going to enjoy watching Naruto unleash his full insatiable curiosity. And his ability to speak faster in one breath than most people managed in ten.

“Where is it? Is it big? How many youkai live there? Is it fun? Are there kid youkai? Do youkai have jobs? Is it true that youkai are super good at fighting? Will you teach me? Can humans learn youkai magic? Do youkai have scary faces? Is that why you wear masks? Is it true you can see in the dark? What do youkai eat? Do you like ramen? Does-”

Weasel looked from Naruto to Iruka and then back again. A few people from the crowd had started to move towards them. They were looking at the three of them with pity and interest.

“Naruto,” Iruka sighed. He ran a hand down his face. The youkai surprised Iruka by crouching down so that he would be at eye level with Naruto. 

“Let us gather your things and then you may ask a few questions,” he said. 

“Really?”

The youkai nodded once. Naruto let out an excited noise. He practically vibrated in place before taking off at a run. Weasel watched as Naruto sprinted off down the road towards the orphanage.

“You’re not going to watch him?” Iruka asked.

“No.”

Iruka stared, expecting him to elaborate. When the youkai didn’t he asked, “But you’re going to watch me?”

“Yes.”

“So you don’t trust me?”

“I believe you would be trustworthy if you trusted _us_. You seem like the type to be loyal to a fault.” the youkai’s head’s head tilted. “We do not have your trust so we cannot trust you.”

Iruka wasn’t sure why he was insulted, only that he was. He turned on his heel and stalked to his home. It was a small building that butted up against a larger one. It had one room with a small kitchen, a table a few chairs and a futon folded in the corner. He had a small pile of books, his most expensive and precious possessions. One was a beautiful, leather-bound novel with high-grade paper and gold leafing. It had been a gift from Hiruzen when he became a teacher. The other three were simple dime paperbacks that he bought himself when he managed to save the money. Iruka made his way to the small chest in the corner. He pulled out his rucksack and packed the books carefully at the bottom. He then began packing his small assortment of clothes.

“Iruka?”

Iruka turned to see Mizuki standing in the doorway. The youkai was off to the side, watching them.

“What do you want Mizuki?”

Iruka found it hard to be anything but angry now that he as face to face with Mizuki. Iruka had been right there. Right in front of him. All he had needed was one person to stand up for him. But Mizuki had done nothing. Said nothing.

“Just-just tell them you overreacted. Tell them you don’t want the kid. They’ll let you stay if you do. I’m sure of it.” Mizuki said. He gave Iruka his most charming smile. It was a little strained. Iruka no longer found it as enticing as he had.

“Why? So I can stay here? With people who obviously don’t give a damn?” Iruka snapped. He roughly shoved a bundle of clothing into his bag. “You want me to abandon the only person that cares about me?”

“I care about you,” Mizuki snapped back.

“Liar!” Iruka snarled. Iruka was strangling a sweater he had in his hands. He was so relieved that Naruto wasn’t there to see him losing control. “I was up there right in front of you and you didn’t say a damn thing. You couldn’t even look at me you. You’re a coward.”

“I’m not a coward.”

“Yes, you are.” Iruka realized he was crying. He rubbed the tears from his face. “You pretend to be kind to Naruto even though I can tell you don’t care for him. You pretend that I matter to you but you kept our relationship a secret. Then you get engaged to some woman and act like that’s what you want while you try to climb back into my bed. You’re a coward and I should have known that you would do something like this. I should have seen it coming but I was stupid and naive. I should thank you for opening my eyes.”

Mizuki lurched forward and grabbed Iruka’s arm. Iruka struggled to get out of Mizuki’s grip. His expression was feral and Iruka was suddenly afraid.

“Shut up. I’m not a coward.” Mizuki snarled.

“Mizuki, stop. You’re hurting me.”

As the words came out of Iruka’s mouth, a body had wedged itself between them. The youkai had his back to Iruka and a knife to Mizuki’s throat.

“He is no longer yours,” the youkai said. “Remove your hands or die.”

“He’s from this village. He belongs here. It was only the boy who was supposed to-” Mizuki said

“How like a coward to shift blame. You didn’t speak for him. You didn’t claim him when given the chance. He belongs with us now. We claim him. And the boy.” The youkai said. “Remove your hands and leave. Immediately. I will not ask again.”

Mizuki scowled but stomped off without protest. Not brave enough to speak out of turn with a youkai. Only able to scowl and act petulant.

“I…” Iruka licked his lips. “Thank you.”

“Youkai are protective by nature.” The youkai said as he slipped the knife back into the folds of his sleeve.

“I see,” Iruka said for lack of better response. Iruka used his sweater to wipe his tears away. He rubbed the feeling of Mizuki’s grip from his arms and took a few moments to collect himself.

Iruka returned to his packing once his hands stopped shaking. There was very little else he could take with him. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the two earthenware cups. One had a small chip in the lip. The other was scratched heavily. He didn’t have the heart to leave them behind. He wrapped them in his clothing.

“Those seem like an unnecessary weight.”

“They belonged to my parents. I don’t have anything else.”

The youkai didn’t make any other comment. Iruka looked around what was once his home and felt only strangely numb.

“Shall we collect your son?”

“Yes, let’s go get, Naruto.”

With that Iruka turned his back on everything he knew.

*

It took them nearly twenty minutes to get Naruto organized. He seemed determined to bring a good deal of junk food along and little else. No matter what Iruka unpacked the boy seemed to find more to squirrel away into his bag. Iruka winced. He tried to make sure the boy ate well. It became clear he hadn’t been doing as well as he thought. A small, terrified part of Iruka reminded him that it might not matter.

“Naruto, you don’t need to bring so much food. I’m sure there will be plenty to eat where we’re going,” Iruka looked to the youkai for confirmation. Weasel only tilted his head.

Naruto pouted deeply. Iruka sighed. The boy could be amazingly stubborn.

“Fine. Bring what you want but I don’t want to hear you complain about carrying your pack.” Iruka warned. He was surprised. He had expected Naruto to shriek and wailed about it. The boy only turned and packed a few snacks and an unreasonable amount of ramen in a bag. “Where are the rest of your clothes?”

“I don’t have them.”

“What do you mean you don’t have them?” Iruka asked. He had just bought Naruto some new shirts and new pants after the spring thaw.

“I lost some and some got wrecked,” Naruto mumbled.

“Lost them? How did you lose them?”

Iruka stared at Naruto. The boy looked at the wall like it was the most interesting thing he had seen in ages. He twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands.

“Naruto?”

“Sometimes I come home and my stuff would be messed up,” Naruto said in a small voice. Iruka crouched down next to him.

“What do you mean?” Iruka asked. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Naruto couldn’t mean what flitted through Iruka’s mind.

“I come home and my stuff wrecked or broken. Sometimes things are gone,” Naruto admitted in a small voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know who does it. It’s not like you could make them stop. And if you tried they would do mean things to you too. I don’t want people to be mean to you. You’re the best.”

It took a moment before Iruka take a proper breath. Iruka grabbed Naruto and hugged him close. He should have made Naruto move in with him. The boy would have been safer. Why had he thought Naruto would be safe on his own. The indifference and generally poor attitude from the village Iruka had expected. The viciousness hadn’t crossed his mind. He felt like a fool.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Naruto. I should have taken better care of you,”

“It’s okay, Iruka,” Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka’s neck. “You’re the best. I’m so glad I get to be your family.”

Iruka hugged Naruto even tighter. He wished he knew what to say or do. He wished he was taking Naruto to some perfect place he would be happy and healthy.

“If you have everything you need, we should go to the gate. Lingering will only make things worse.”

Iruka nodded and wiped at his eyes.

“Come on, Iruka. We’re going to go on an adventure. It’s going to be so cool,”

Naruto said. “We’re going to be famous after. Believe it!”

Iruka couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

He helped Naruto tidy up. The boy fussed when Iruka made him wash his face and brush his teeth. He managed to wrangle him into a jacket and boots then out the door. They walked hand in hand away from the orphanage. The people they passed gave them a wide berth and avoided eye contact. Naruto hummed as they walked. Iruka couldn’t help but admire the boy. He was so young and had definitely heard some of the tales about the youkai but he seemed unafraid. He was as cheerful and energetic as ever.

They made it to the gates without incident. The other three youkai were waiting just outside the city walls.

“We need to get to the next town before sunset,” the dog masked youkai said.

“They won’t be able to manage that pace,” Raccoon said.

“We’ll need to carry them.”

“Raccoon, you take the boy. Sensei, you will come with me. Cat, take their bags,” the dog masked Youkai said.

“No.”

Iruka put his hands on Naruto’s shoulders and pulled him in close. He glared at Raccoon.

“You won’t be able to keep pace with us, human.” Raccoon’s voice was mocking, as it had been on the steps. Iruka opened his mouth, youkai or not, he was going to get an earful about his attitude and behaviour.

“Raccoon, a moment.”

All the youkai turned their attention to Weasel. He was smaller than the rest but seemed to have the same status as the others. Although, they all seemed to defer to Dog.

“He’s right, sensei. No matter how hard you try you won’t be able to keep up. Even if you weren’t carrying a pack. Adding a child that size would only-”

“Then you carry him,” Iruka said.

The four youkai exchanged glances.

“You protected me from Mizuki,” Iruka said. “You’re strong enough to do it, right?”

Weasel considered him for a moment before nodding.

“So will you carry him, please?”

“Yes. As you wish, sensei.” Weasel bowed his head and moved to Naruto. Iruka grabbed his arm.

“Promise me that you won’t hurt him,” Iruka said.

Weasel tilted his head.

“What is it that you think we do to the children we take?” Weasel sounded confused and amused.

“I don’t know,” Iruka whispered. “But if you hurt him I will find a way to make you regret it. I promise you.”

Weasel nodded once in acknowledgement and beckoned Naruto to him. He took Naruto’s pack from him and handed it to Cat who turned his attention to Iruka. He bowed before taking Iruka’s pack. Iruka watched in fascination as the youkai rolled out a scroll. His dropped both packs on top. His hands were a blur of motion above them then both packs disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“That was so COOL!” Naruto shrieked. “Where did they go? How do you get them back? Can you show me more youkai magic? Can I learn youkai magic? How long did it take you to learn that? Is it hard? Can you make other things disappear? Can you make anything you want to appear? Can you make ramen appear? Can-”

“Naruto,” Weasel interrupted. “I said a few questions.”

“Oh,” Naruto said with no small amount of disappointment. “Okay.”

“I’m sure that Weasel will be more than happy to answer your questions while he carries you,” Raccoon snickered.

Iruka glared at Raccoon for good measure. The youkai gave him a dramatic shrug before he leapt away in a blur.

“Wow,” Naruto said, voice awed. “Weasel-san, can you go that fast even if you’re carrying me?”

Weasel nodded once. Naruto began to wiggle with excitement and reached up to Weasel impatiently. Iruka got the sense that the youkai was amused by Naruto’s antics. He crouched down to let the boy clamber onto his back before he followed Raccoon into the trees.

“You next, sensei.”

Iruka wasn’t sure but Dog sounded almost flirty. The sort of flirty that young men thought was subtle but was actually terrible. Not to mention awkward for both parties.

“Ummm, right,” Iruka said. “How are we doing this?”

“What do you mean, Sensei? Hop on.”

Dog crouched so Iruka could climb on his back. Iruka felt ridiculous. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had carried him this way. It was probably while his parents were still alive. The thought made an ache twist through his chest. His face red, Iruka climbed onto the youkai’s back. 

“I’m surprised, sensei,” Dog said as Iruka tried to adjust his hold.

“What do you mean, Dog-san?”

“Hound.”

“What?”

“Call me Hound. And I’m surprised that you didn’t threaten me. You made a point of threatening Weasel,” Hound said. The bastard sounded amused. Iruka wanted to hit him. “Or are you truly the type to only think of yourself later?”

“I just-” Iruka didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say what he had been thinking, only that he had worried about Naruto. That he needed to protect Naruto. How foolish what he was doing was secondary. Especially since he found himself with his legs and arms wrapped around a stranger.

Hound made a low humming sound when Iruka was quiet for a few minutes.

“We should go,” Cat said.

Iruka let out a sigh. He felt dazed and overwhelmed. There was no way hound couldn’t tell he was trembling. 

“Hold on tight. I wouldn’t want such a heroic man to fall to his death.”

“Wha-at?!”

Iruka’s question ended in a humiliating squeak as Hound chose that moment to launch them up to a tree branch. Iruka clung to Hound’s neck and back before he realized he shouldn’t strangle the youkai. He didn’t want to fall. He loosened his hold slightly but the panic addled part of his brain wouldn’t stop shrieking. They were high in the old, thick trees that made up the forest that surrounded his village. They had climbed higher than Iruka had in years. He still held the village record for the highest climb. A special title boasted by the kids in the village. When he had been younger and the idea of falling to his death was a faraway concept, he had climbed all the way up to the upper canopy of leaves. He had seen nothing but treetops for ages in any direction. It had been beautiful. Hiruzen had found out and Iruka had been grounded for weeks. 

They didn’t climb quite so high as Iruka had in his young wanderings, but they went so very much faster. Hound leapt from branch to branch so quickly the youkai’s hood fell. Iruka ended up with it covering his face for a few minutes before he could manoeuvre enough to get it out of his way.

Hound’s hair was a startling silver white. Iruka might have thought that he was old but the skin of his ears and neck were smooth and free of age spots. The body that he was clinging to was strong and muscular.

“Still with me sensei?”

The bastard didn’t even sound winded.

“Yes.”

It felt intimate to have his legs and arms tangled around Hound, breathing in his ear.

“We’re going to need to go a bit faster. Weasel and your son have a bit of a head start.”

Iruka nodded and felt instantly stupid.

“Ok. I’m ready.”

Iruka’s breath only stuttered slightly as Hound increased his speed so that the trees whipped by in a blur. It seemed like Hound barely touched down on a branch before they were already at the next. It was a few minutes before Iruka adjusted to the new pace. He found that he could relax into the motion. He learned how Hound’s body would tense before they landed and shift before he pushed off. Not that the landings were rough. It almost felt like they were floating.

They ran for hours. Iruka began to feel drowsy as time wore on. The rhythm was easy to get into. Iruka was almost ready to nod off when they came to a stop. They were in a small clearing. Weasel, Naruto and Raccoon were already stopped and waiting for them.

“Iruka!” Naruto cheered as they dropped down next to him. “Wasn’t that so cool? We went super fast but super quiet. Ffffft! Ffffft!”

“I’m sure Weasel was quiet,” Iruka teased as he slid off Hound’s back. He tried not to show how badly he was shaking.

“Hey! I can be quiet if I want to,” Naruto huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“I’m sure you can,” Iruka said as he ruffled Naruto’s hair. The boy was fine. He was safe and even happy. Naruto directed his pout at Iruka. Iruka laughed and tickled him until he smiled.

“Tickling is cheating,” Naruto reminded him pointedly.

“It can’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Because I never cheat,” Iruka assured him.

“Yes, you do!” Naruto squawked. “You tickle. You definitely cheat.”

Iruka grabbed the boy and began tickling his sides. He chased Naruto around the clearing for a few minutes until he felt the fatigue catch up to him. Iruka swept the boy up in his arms and sat down on the ground to get his breath back. Naruto was still giggling when Raccoon spoke.

“Who’s staying and who’s going?” Raccoon asked.

“The two of us will go. Cat and Weasel will stay.”

Weasel and Cat both nodded. Without another word, Hound and Raccoon lept away into the trees again.

“Where are they going?” Iruka looked to Weasel.

“To another village.”

“How,” Iruka swallowed thickly. “How many villages do you have an agreement with?

Weasel tilted his head.

“How many other villages are like ours and give you,” Iruka paused to lick his lips. He hugged Naruto close. “Well, people?”

“Only a few. Others give us food and goods.” Weasel explained.

“So there was another way? We didn’t have to-to-”

“Sensei, you might not understand it now, but you will,” Cat assured him. Something in Iruka’s chest twisted painfully. He wished had the courage to ask Cat what he meant. He hated the solstice so much.


End file.
